


F*cking Airports

by codename_bewareofthefangirl



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Aged-Up Character(s), Airports, Aomine Daiki Swears, Aomine Daiki's Birthday, Aomine is a Dork, Birthdays, Domestic Fluff, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kise Being Kise, Kise is weak, Kisses, M/M, Pilot Kise Ryouta, Police Officer Aomine Daiki, Slice of Life, and scares children, pilot, pilot!kise, policeman, policeman!aomine, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 04:31:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codename_bewareofthefangirl/pseuds/codename_bewareofthefangirl
Summary: “Fucking airports.”Saying that Aomine was upset was a euphemism. In that moment, he hated the entire population of the world without any exception.





	F*cking Airports

**Author's Note:**

> Some fluff, based on a prompt for my Tumblr Blog.

“Mom! Mom! That man is scary!”

A terrified child pointed his finger at Aomine, who was marching down to the exit of that damn airport.

The guy gave him a glare that made both him and his mother pale and hurry away.

“Fucking airports.”

Saying that Aomine was upset was a euphemism. In that moment, he hated the entire world without any exception.

First of all, how did his boss dare to send him away for work on the day of his birthday? That donut-eater fucker! Aomine really hoped it was an important job because otherwise, he was going to use his gun on that fat ass.

Second, Venice? Really? They'd sent him to Italy! To fucking Italy! From Japan! But, obviously, not for a holiday, no, no. For a fucking job! And it had been a hellish flight: he had thought about using his power as a policeman to shut up the stupid, bantering old couple behind him more than thirty times, and had pondered to his gun to smash the mobile of the snobby girl beside him every thirty seconds. Teenagers those days were such a pain in the ass.

Third and most importantly, his boyfriend was the worst person ever. Okay, maybe now he was exaggerating, but Aomine was deeply offended. Usually, when something didn’t go as Kise wanted, he whined, cried, pouted and became the most annoying piece of shit ever. This time, when Aomine had told him they couldn’t spend his birthday together, Kise’d only looked disappointed and sad before _saying that then he was going to accept another job too. And he had also left a day before him._ Aomine felt betrayed, alright?

And that was another reason to hate airports in general.

 

Aomine finally passed the controls and arrived in the lounge where parents and friends were waiting for their dears. His frown deepened while looking at all the heartwarming reunions and he tried to transform all of his disappointment in anger: he managed anger better than other emotions.

“AOMINECCHI~”

Aomine blinked. Was he becoming insane?”

“ _Daiki!”_

Aomine whipped his head to the left, like a trained dog, and his jaw dropped. Waiting for him in his pilot uniform, Kise was standing with a bright smile.

Aomine was sure it was him for real: first, because Kise was sexy as nobody else in that uniform and every time Aomine saw him wearing that was like the first time; second, because the boy had in his hands a board with written “Aominecchi <3” in a pink sharpie.

Seeing that his boyfriend was frozen on his feet, eyes wide and mind blank, Kise let out a cheerful and satisfied laugh, before smoothly jumping the fences and trotting happily towards him.

“Happy birthday, Dai-chan!” He greeted the boy giving him a quick peck on the lips.

Aomine blinked at the blond.

“W-wait- What? – How?” he muttered in an unintelligible mumbling that made Kise chuckle, “Why are you here?” he burst in the end, as his boyfriend took from his hands the bags and dragged him away.

“To celebrate the best birthday ever with my beloved boyfriend,” Kise hummed happily, absentmindedly guiding him out the airport.

“You said you had to work!” Aomine accused him glaring, coming back to his senses and moving by his side.

Kise winked at him.

“I lied, sorry,” he replied giddy, stopping just to give him another kiss on the cheek.

Aomine blushed furiously and lost his words for a second, as they resumed walking.

Then the horrible truth came to his mind.

“Well, I didn’t. I’ve to wor-“ He started to say begrudgingly, but Kise shook his head.

“Nope, you don’t. That was a lie too,” he interrupted him.

“What?” Aomine gasped flabbergasted.

Kise now was practically beaming.

“I bribed your boss into giving you the whole week free and helping me planning this surprise,” he explained excitedly, “It’s all organized! I flew here yesterday and took permission. This is my gift for your birthday! We can be lovey-dovey in Venice for seven whole days! Aren’t you happy?” Kise asked, turning to look at him with shining golden eyes. He was more excited than he had ever been.

Aomine was so shocked he didn’t have words to reply. Kise misinterpreted his silence and his face fell, as he smiled nervously.

“I mean, I thought it was a good idea…with our jobs, we rarely spend time together and-“ he began rambling, more and more embarrassed, but Aomine finally snapped.

He stopped abruptly and cupped Kise’s face, pulling him in for a deep, rough and passionate kiss. Not caring that they were in public, not caring that was far from pure and decent. He needed to feel him and to make him feel how happy he was. How incredibly, absurdly happy and excited he was.

When Aomine let him go, Kise was a blushing and stuttering mess.

“I love you so fucking much Ryouta,” Aomine breathed against his lips in a low growl, eyes locked.

“Y-yeah, you conveyed it…” Kise laughed breathlessly, still blown up by the kiss.

Aomine relaxed and hugged him tightly, resting his head against the blond’s shoulder.

“I was so mad about all of this,” he groaned, feeling embarrassed at his past thoughts.

Kise chuckled, playfully rocking them back and forth.

“Well, I wanted to surprise you!”

“You did,” Aomine grunted with a grin, “You definitely did. I can’t believe you organized all of this.”

“That’s because I’m an amazing boyfriend!”

“And modest too. There I thought I could spend my birthday in peace for once,” Aomine chuckled, but the blond ignored him, too happy to take his sarcasm seriously; and he knew Aomine didn’t mean a single word of what he had just said.

“So, you’re happy with the gift?” Kise chirped again, stroking Aomine’s hair.

The boy straightened and smirked down at his boyfriend, tilting slightly his head.

“I’m always happy when you’re part of the gift,” he replied, lowering his voice and sending shivers down Kise’ spine.

Aomine was ready to kiss again the blushing boy if a scream hadn't interrupted him.

“Mom! Mom! Those boys were kissing!”

Aomine recognized the annoying child from his plane pointing at them and tried to flip him off.

“Dai-chan!” Kise scolded him, immediately grabbing his hand and shoving it down before he could traumatize the kid for the rest of his life.

Aomine rolled his eyes and used that chance to interlace their fingers; he took with the other hand his bags and marched towards the exit.

“Let’s go Kise!” he hissed scowling, but Kise laughed warmly and rested the head against his shoulder.

“Where you want, babe. But the exit is in the other direction.”

“Fucking airports!”


End file.
